Project Chemistry
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: Bruce finds comfort in his female lab partner.


**I don't really ship Bruce and Natasha. It just seems like their relationship was forced and there was really no good chemistry between them. I really like the idea of Bruce and Helen Cho. In this story Steve and Natasha hooked up in Winter Soldier. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

Bruce Banner in the lab, waiting for his lab partner to arrive. Not Tony Stark. He was busy on a date with Pepper. No, he was waiting for his other lab partner; Dr. Helen Cho. They were going to attempt to syneize her work on tissue regeneration and put it to good use on the field. The only problem was that she wasn't here yet.

While he was waiting for her, he thought about how lucky his teammates were. They each have someone special to share their lives with. Tony had Pepper. Clint had Laura. Steve and Natasha had each other. He had no one. The only person that ever loved him was his true love; Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross. But because of his accident and her father's constant meddling, he had to leave to keep her safe. Now, Betty was with Leonard Samson and she was happy. He couldn't screw up her life again.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as Helen Cho walked in. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, pair of tight black jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail. "Hi, Bruce." She greeted, making her way next to him. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No, it's fine," Bruce replied. He then began to work on the project in front of them. He kept a sad look on his face, still thinking about having no one special in his life. Helen looked up at him, noticing that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Bruce assured.

Helen folded her arms, leaning against the table in front of them. "Alright, Bruce. I can tell that there's something wrong with you. Is it because I was late? I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

Bruce quickly turned to her, staring into her beautiful eyes. "No, no, no. It has nothing to do with you. I'm just going through some things right now." He glanced at her before turning back to the project. He had to admit that Helen was very beautiful woman. He had crush on her for a while but unfortunately, she had a crush on Thor.

Helen wasn't convinced that Bruce was alright. She really hoped that Bruce was angry with her. Not because she thought he would turn green and smash her. No, she knew Bruce wasn't a threat. She liked spending time with him. Truth be told, she had a enormous crush on him. She once had a small crush on Thor, which faded over time. Soon, she gained feelings for the doctor standing in front of her. "What exactly are you going through?"

"Oh it's nothing serious," Bruce told her. Helen gave a 'Oh Really' look. He sighed and took a seat. "I look around at the team and I feel left out."

"Left out?" Helen asked. She made her way in front of him, stopping to stand there. "What do you mean?"

Bruce looked up at her, pretending not to notice her beautiful breasts, which were right in front of him. "I mean they all have someone special. I don't have anyone. I guess I'm cursed to be alone forever."

"Bruce, you'll find someone," Helen told him.

"Yeah right," Bruce told her sacasticly.

Helen placed her hands on his shoulders. "You will. Any woman would be lucky to be with you. You're so sweet." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "And kind." She placed another kiss on his cheek. "And smart." She placed another kiss on his cheek. "You're just so great." She then gave him a quick peck on the lips, pulling away, looking at him.

Bruce stared into her eyes for a few seconds before pulling her into another kiss. He placed his hands on each side of her face, deepening the kiss. He then began to run his fingers through her hair. After a while he slowly pulled away. "Thanks."

Helen was a little shocked by the kiss. It was so good. Who knew Bruce Banner was such a great kisser? Well, now she did. She felt so happy. She was kissing the man who she had so strong feelings for. She looked at him, smiling. "No problem."

Bruce was taken aback by the kiss. It was fantastic. He always had a crush on Helen. She was beautiful, intelligent, and shared the same likes as him. He just never figured she would return the feelings. "About what I said about having someone special in my life. Would you like to be that special someone?"

Helen then pulled him in for another kiss. She began to run her fingers through his hair while slipping her tongue into his mouth. She then pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Tell me again," Bruce told her. "I didn't quite get that last part."

Helen giggled, pressing her lips against his. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on it. She sucked his neck, leaving a hickey. She then proceeded to lick his earlobe, biting it, and playfully yank it.

Bruce carried her over to the table, laying her on it. He then crawled on top of her, kissing her neck. He received a soft moan from her as he brought his lips back up to her's. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"What about the project?" Helen asked.

"We'll finish it later," Bruce answered. "In the meantime I got another project we can work on."

"And what project is that?" Helen asked seductively.

"The reproductive system," Bruce answered.

"I like the sound of that," Helen replied, removing her t-shirt. She began to undo her bra. She then smiled as Bruce pulled her jeans and panties off. She then began to remove Bruce's shirt. She quickly undid his belt buckle, tossing it away. She then yanked his pants down.

Bruce quickly kicked his pants off, before doing the same to his boxers. He then crawled back on top of her. He kissed her once again before moving down south. He began to kiss her breasts, sucking them. He then bit down on her nipple, receiving a soft moan from her. He then moved down further south, licking her clit, enjoying the taste. He then moved back up to her lips, allowing her to taste herself. He then began to prep her by inserting a finger into her.

Helen quicked released a moan. She was enjoying this so much. She nearly squealed as he entered two more fingers into her. She moaned louder and louder.

Bruce then pulled his fingers out and entered his member into her. He began to thrust into her slowly. He then began to pick up the pace. He knew he wasn't going to last long. The Other Guy growled in the back of his mind. He moaned softly as he thrusted into her, each harder than the last. Helen moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah! Oh God, yeah! Whoo! Bruce, I think I'm going to...!"

Helen then released onto his member, moaning.

Bruce continued to thrust into her, feeling that he wasn't far along himself. "Oh God! I'm going..." He then exploded into her, hitting her g-spot, filling her womb with his children. He then pulled out of her, catching his breath. "Helen, I love you."

"I love you, too," Helen told him.

They then shared one last kiss.


End file.
